


lucky

by cautiouslyoptimistic



Series: jealous [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiouslyoptimistic/pseuds/cautiouslyoptimistic
Summary: kara's sort of a bad liar and no one ever accused winn of having bad taste.
or, kara's jealous of winn's budding friendship with lena.





	

The Danvers Sisters Game Night had, at its inception, been a way for Kara and Alex to guilt Jeremiah and Eliza into spending more time with them. (After Jeremiah went to work for the DEO to protect Kara, Eliza spent more and more time at the university, and more often than not, Alex and Kara were left to their own devices, playing Monopoly long past midnight.) Over time, Game Night had evolved to include their friends—Alex had invited this one girl to their game night nearly a dozen times back in high school—and when Alex had gone off to college, was cancelled entirely.

It was only after Kara moved to National City that Game Night made a comeback, consisting of Alex, Winn, and James. (In her head, Kara continued to call it the Danvers Sisters Game Night, even though Alex made less effort to show up, and Winn had become a permanent fixture in the event.) For Kara, it’s only natural for her to invite Lena (and Maggie, though she doesn’t tell Alex, hoping it’ll be a fun surprise) to Game Night. Lena is her friend, friends come to Game Night, and Game Night is fun. It seems like a no brainer.

She’s never been so wrong in her life.

While James texts, not paying attention to the game of charades they’re playing, Maggie and Alex talk to each other in undertones, Maggie’s expression quickly ranging from understanding to mildly panicked to full-fledged confusion. Hoping to at least see participation from Winn and Lena, Kara is devastated (really, she is, it’s not an exaggeration at all) to see that they’re far more interested in each other than they are in attempting to figure out if Kara’s arm waving is more akin to an orangutan or a walrus. (So she’s not a good actor, that’s not the point.)

The point is that it’s family—no, _Danvers_ Sisters Game Night, and _nobody_ seems to care.

“I designed the suit,” Winn tells Lena, shrugging a little. Kara’s mouth falls open, her arms fall to the side, and she’s barely able to begin shaking her head before Lena’s eyebrows shoot up.

“You know Supergirl?” she asks, sounding impressed. She leans towards Winn a little, and Kara thinks maybe actual lights turn on in Winn’s eyes. It’s ridiculous. She’s disgusted, really.

“Oh yeah,” Winn says, oblivious to Kara’s vehement head shaking. “It took a few tries. She didn’t really like the more revealing ones, though to be fair, I can see how it’s counterintuitive—”

“So you know who she is,” Lena says, cutting into Winn’s rambling. “You know, when she’s not _super_?” The way she says that makes Kara’s cheeks flush, but she’s spared the embarrassment of having to come up with a way of shutting Winn up, because Alex’s ‘Kara is in trouble’ radar finally seems to go off and she abandons Maggie to clap Winn on the back. It looks friendly, but judging from Winn’s wince, it was painful.

“You know what I’ve been craving? One of your cocktails. You should make a few.”

“But I’m—”

“Go, Winn,” Alex orders, and Winn hangs his head, mumbling under his breath as he heads to the kitchen. James finally looks up from his phone, looking terribly confused. “Important conversation?” Alex asks, narrowing her eyes. James clears his throat.

“It’s Lucy, actually. She says she’s coming into town for a few days next week for a quick visit.” Maggie just looks lost, Winn makes a half-hearted whoop from the kitchen, but Kara jumps up and down, grinning ear to ear.

“Lucy is visiting! That’s great news! I have _so_ much to tell her, it’s been so lonely without her around—”

“—yeah, it has,” Alex agrees, laughing when Kara pulls her into a hug.

“Sorry, who’s Lucy?” Maggie asks, sounding strange.

“My ex,” James says, almost sounding bashful about it. Kara doesn’t know why. Even when she felt Lucy was competition, she thought Lucy was amazing.

“She’s the greatest, she’s fun and kind and very pretty,” Kara gushes, so caught up in missing Lucy that she doesn’t notice Maggie’s raised eyebrows. “I mean, she’s my best friend.”

“Hey,” Winn calls out, throwing his hands up. “What about me?”

“What about you?” Kara asks, still feeling bitter towards him and not knowing why.

“After everything we’ve been through, Kara,” Winn mutters in mock sadness, shaking his head woefully, wiping away an invisible tear.

“It’s all right, Winn,” Lena says, her smile wide and sweet. “You and I can be friends.”

And she doesn’t really know why, but for the rest of the night, Kara finds herself not speaking at all.

 

x

 

“You have a problem.”

“What? No. I don’t—that’s so rude, Alex. You can’t just say that. I have _no_ problem.”

“You’ve got a big problem, Kara.” Alex pushes the potstickers towards her once more, giving her a pointed look when Kara refuses it the second time. “You never say no to food.”

“Yeah I do. All the time.”

“No, Kara. Never. You’re like a machine.”

“Okay, that’s the second rude thing you’ve said to me, honestly I think Sister Night is cancelled.”

“Kara,” Alex begins, placing her plate of food down on the coffee table in order to turn and face her. For her part, Kara stares at the ceiling and tries to pretend she can’t hear the tinge of worry in her sister’s voice. “Winn went through me and J’onn and we both agreed it was okay. She’s only going to be helping with setting up a more user-friendly database. And she’ll be with Winn the whole time.”

“ _That’ssortoftheproblem_ ,” Kara mumbles under her breath, but when Alex looks at her quizzically, she just shrugs. “I don’t have an issue with Lena being at the DEO.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. I’m…fine. So fine. Better than fine. Almost great, really.”

“I don’t know if you’re trying to convince me or yourself.”

“Um, neither.” She grins awkwardly and makes finger guns at Alex, still not quite able to meet her sister’s eyes. “Because I’m…so…great. Just great. Winn and Lena are great. It’s all….”

“Great?”

“Yup. Exactly. I’m glad you agree.”

“What’s going on between you and Lena?” Alex finally asks, deciding to give up on skirting around the issue and instead—as she is wont to do—tackle it head on. “This is like James all over again.”

“Ha! What? Psh, Alex. You’re crazy. So crazy. James and Lena, ha. No. Hey, you know what, I think I _will_ eat those potstickers. Oh man, is that Harrison Ford?” Alex doesn’t turn to face the television. Instead, she lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

“You’re a terrible liar. How is it everyone doesn’t know you’re Supergirl?”

“Dey dohn sushpet anyding uf Kara Dahnvers!” Kara says gleefully between a mouthful of food. And Alex just shrugs, not looking at all inclined to decipher Kara’s words.

 

x

 

“He doesn’t look all that scary,” Kara says, hands on her hips, eyes on the computer screen. “I could take him.”

“Don’t underestimate this alien, Supergirl,” J’onn says, his usual frown in place. “I’ve had dealings with them before. They’re tough, resilient, and smart.”

“He looks like a strong wind could blow him away,” Kara argues, ignoring Alex’s huff. She’s not quite sure if Alex agrees with J’onn, and she doesn’t really want to find out. She just wants to punch something.

“Everything about him is poisonous,” Winn says from behind his desk, looking away from whatever he and Lena are working on. “His skin, his breath, his tears. The alien is a walking biohazard.”

“Yes, but I’m not human. So it’ll be fine.”

“We actually don’t know how you’ll be affected—”

“We’re wasting time arguing about this,” Kara says, tearing her eyes away from the screen and turning to the others, studiously ignoring the way Winn places his hand on Lena’s shoulder in order to point something out to her. (She doesn’t know why, but it makes her want to throw something into space. Maybe Winn in a spaceship. She could get him later.) “I’ll just go. Punch him. Then come back. Everyone wins.”

“Supergirl—” But Kara’s not listening anymore. Lena had just laughed at something Winn said, and Kara _really_ needs to punch something.

 

x

 

It doesn’t go well.

Obviously it wouldn’t.

It doesn’t help that when she wakes up after her fight, only Alex sits next to her, explaining that J’onn had more ‘personal business’ to attend to now that he knew she’d be okay, and Winn and Lena had gone out for dinner. (And honestly, how rude. She risks her life for the city and she doesn’t even get the courtesy of a ‘hey, you okay?’ from the people she considers friends. Or ex-friends, in Winn’s case.)

Mercifully, Alex doesn’t go with the ‘I told you so’ route. But Kara has trouble meeting her sister’s disappointed gaze regardless, especially when she feels Alex take her hand, squeezing gently.

“You okay?” Alex asks softly.

“Yeah, I am.”

“You can tell me anything, you know.”

“I may have a slight problem.”

“I figured.”

“What do I do? What if I just have a thing for people who aren’t available?”

“I like Winn. But let me tell you,” Alex says, smiling at Kara like she always does (like she’s sure Kara is responsible for the rising and setting sun), “she’d be _crazy_ to choose him over you.”

“I feel like you’re biased.”

“Well, I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m wrong. I’ve had years to figure out how great you are. She’s only had a few weeks.” Alex squeezes Kara’s hand once more and Kara finally meets her sister’s eyes.

“Can we have an impromptu sister night? I feel like we could use one.”

“As long as the movie you choose doesn’t have Patrick Dempsey in it.”

“But he’s so pretty!”

 

x

 

“Come on, Mon-El, you’re not even trying!” Kara shouts, trying to egg him on, watching him jump to his feet and sway a little.

“Are you this harsh with all the people you mentor?” he asks, unamused. He charges once more and Kara easily flips him over, remembering the moves Alex once taught her—in a room much like this one, if filled with lights that mimicked kryptonite. (She idly wonders what happened to those, if Clark got rid of them like the rest of the green stuff.)

“I’ve never been a mentor before,” Kara admits, frowning as Mon-El huffs and slowly gets to his feet once more, wincing just a little bit. “You’re my guinea pig!”

“Lucky me,” he mutters bitterly, rubbing his ribs and wincing again. “Remind me why I decided to put myself through this again?”

“Because you want to be a better person. Better than you were on Daxam.” Mon-El’s face falls as he nods, clenching his hands into fists as he prepares himself for another bout. (When he’d finally gotten around to admitting what he’d tried to confess when Cadmus captured them, Kara had been…well, she’d been so _sad_. The thought that this person she had so much faith in had actually _abandoned_ the prince, not been saved by him, had been hard to swallow. But it’s all right; so her job is a little harder than she thought, it doesn’t mean it’s _impossible_.)

(Though sometimes Mon-El makes her question that.)

Just as she’s about tackle him to the ground, some scuffling in the back distracts her, and she finds herself being tossed into the air, landing heavily onto the ground.

“Oh no, Kara, I thought you were going to dodge, usually you kick my ass—”

“—I was _distracted_ ,” Kara interrupts, pushing herself up and turning around. “Winn? What’re you doing here?”

“Kara, hi,” he says, fidgeting. “I was hoping you could do something for me. Something small, something miniscule. Nothing really to speak of.”

“What is it, Winn?”

“Put in a good word for me with Lena?”

“She already knows you’re my friend—”

“—no, not as Kara Danvers,” Winn says, shrugging crookedly and twiddling his thumbs. “Um, as Supergirl.”

“You want me, as Supergirl, to tell Lena you’re great?”

“Yeah. She’s…well, I want to impress her. And what better way to do that than have Supergirl’s vote of approval?”

“How am I supposed to casually slide that into the conversation? Like, ‘oh thanks Lena for helping us with Cadmus, by the way, Winn is really great.’”

“That’d work for me,” Mon-El says, prompting Winn to flash him a grateful smile.

“Come on, Kara, please?” Winn asks, stressing the final word, his voice getting high. “Be the best wingman a guy could ask for.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine,” Kara says, waving Winn off. “When I see Lena again, I’ll make sure to mention you.” (She could mention bad things. Like how Winn spends too much time playing video games. Or how he can hit really high notes when singing. Or…or, she just might not see Lena for quite some time. Maybe conveniently forget?)

“You’re the greatest friend I could’ve ever asked for,” Winn says enthusiastically, jumping forward and hugging Kara tight. When the guilt begins to pool in her chest, Kara realizes she could never be so cruel to her best friend. So what if her own heart takes a hit to help Winn with his? If there’s one thing Alex has taught her, it’s how to be selfless.

(Well, that and a great recipe for mac and cheese and how to cheat at poker.)

 

x

 

Her first chance to get Lena alone while she’s Supergirl comes not two days later, when Lena takes a break from helping Winn and is roaming aimlessly around the DEO. Kara had been trying to convince J’onn to let M’gann go, especially now that Alex had found a way to reverse the effects of her blood. But much like always, J’onn is stubborn and Kara is too impatient to keep at it for to long. (She thinks banging her head against a wall would yield more results than an attempt to get J’onn to do something he doesn’t want to do.)

So naturally, in her attempt to avoid J’onn, Kara runs into Lena.

“Oh! Supergirl! Just the person I wanted to see,” Lena says, her smile wide and cheery. Kara feels her stomach twist unpleasantly, remembering what she promised Winn and not appreciating the pang in her chest at the very thought.

“You wanted to see me?” Kara mumbles, attempting not to feel warm. It’s not like she wants to see Kara the way she wants to see Winn. Obviously. She probably just wants Kara to do something for her, like the night of the gala.

“Yes, I was hoping you could let me take a look at your cape? Winn mentioned that it’s from Krypton.”

“Right, Winn mentioned.” She must sound more bitter than she intends, because Lena’s smile falters for a moment.

“Sorry, is there…something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Ms. Luthor. Yes, the cape is from Krypton. It was a gift from my cousin.”

“Would you mind if I ran a few tests? Can you imagine how useful such durable fabric could be? It would revolutionize the clothing industry.”

“Actually, I do mind,” Kara says, perhaps a little shortly. She softens when she notices the flicker of something (annoyance? anger? hurt?) in Lena’s eyes. “My poisonous alien is still on the loose. I’m afraid I need the cape. Perhaps another time?”

“Yes, of course. Another time.”

Kara nods and is about to turn away when she remembers her promise once more.

“By the way,” she says, trying to exude confidence when mostly she feels nauseous, “Winn is pretty great. He’s one of the best people I know.” Lena only has time for a confused look before Kara’s gone.

 

x

 

She meets Lena for coffee the next day, agreeing to it mostly because she’s so relieved to have finally gotten the poisonous alien wreaking havoc around National City. She regrets the choice almost immediately when she sees Lena sitting at a table, a cup of tea in front of her, flipping a page of book. (She pretends she doesn’t want to be there anymore because she’s just remembered the whole _Winn_ situation. But really, she’s never seen Lena in jeans, and the sight leaves her breathless.)

“Kara!” Lena calls the second she notices her, closing her book and standing. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Oh I wouldn’t miss coffee with you,” she managed, straightening her glasses and fumbling a little with her bag. She takes a seat, feeling only slightly awkward, ordering a simple coffee when the waitress comes by.

“You know what’s the strangest thing?” Lena asks suddenly, ignoring Kara’s fingers tapping away on the table. “I think I’ve somehow upset Supergirl.” (This is news to Supergirl.)

“Sorry?”

“She just…she seemed a little terse with me? As if she didn’t want to talk to me. Would you know if she’s said anything? If I’ve done anything?” She seems so worried, so earnest, that Kara suddenly feels the urge to confess all—from the horrifying jealousy to the terrible promise. Instead, she smiles at the waitress as she accepts her coffee and takes a sip to buy herself some time.

“Um. Well. Supergirl doesn’t actually talk about things like that with me. We’re not…close.”

“You keep your source professional, I can respect that,” Lena says with a nod, though Kara doesn’t miss the disappointment that flashes over her face.

“You should just talk to her. I’m sure it’s nothing,” Kara tries, but Lena’s decided she’s shown enough vulnerability for one day, because her smile is fixed and her expression is clear when she waves a hand.

“It doesn’t even matter. I haven’t seen _you_ in a few days, and you’re far more important. Did Carr ever listen to your pitch about the organized crime groups?”

Kara knows a desperate bid for a subject change when she sees one. So she smiles, takes another sip of her too-expensive coffee, and talks about everything except the matter that brings a small crease between Lena’s brows.

(She tells herself it's what Lena wants. But really, she’s just afraid that if she gives herself half the chance, her next words won’t be about Snapper Carr, but about how Supergirl is acting terse because Kara is jealous.)

 

x

 

Lena is leaning against the railing surrounding her balcony when Kara finds her. She’s drinking, her heels have been kicked off, her hair in a messy bun that Kara’s sure she’d _never_ allow during the workday. There’s a bit of ease around her shoulders, a tightness that’s absent for the first time Kara’s known her, but there’s more sadness around her eyes, almost as if it’s been etched into the fake smile she plasters onto her face the second she notices Kara.

“Supergirl—”

“—I’m sorry,” Kara interrupts, hovering a few feet away, “about a few days ago. I was upset about the alien and I took it out on you. But I have a sample for you.”

“I—thank you, Supergirl. And I understand. Sometimes I think being CEO of L-Corp is stressful before I remember people like you and Superman exist. I can’t imagine how hard it is to carry that much responsibility on your shoulders.”

“It’s not so bad.” She glides softly over and lands on the balcony, leaning against the railing as well. “The good outweighs the bad.”

“Still, it’s impressive.” Lena smiles at her, and Kara can’t help it, she laughs, managing a nod. They stand there in silence for a moment, and Kara is ready to leave, when Lena clears her throat. “You mentioned Winn the other day. Told me he’s great.”

“Right. He is.”

“I agree. Winn has been a good friend, but I’m not interested in being set up. Not even by Supergirl.” (Relief floods through Kara before she even has a chance to feel bad about it.)

(She’s a terrible, _terrible_ person. She doesn’t deserve the pizza Alex has ready for her at home.)

“You’re not single?” she asks, cursing herself as the words come out because that had _not_ been what she was trying to say. How difficult is a goodbye, really?

“I am. It’s just…well, there’s this reporter.” A strange look passes over Lena’s face as Kara’s heart begins to pound against her ribs. “But I’m not ready to say anything. I don’t want to lose my only friend.”

(Kara thinks her heart might combust.)

(She’s strangely okay with that.)

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think this reporter doesn’t know how lucky they are.” She rises a few feet in the air, trying not to feel too proud of the blush that rises on Lena’s cheeks at her words. “I’ll see you around, Ms. Luthor.”

(She apologizes to Winn later, tells him Lena is interested in someone else.)

(As for Kara...well, she’s impatient and hotheaded at times—most of the time—but this is different. Lena is worth the wait.)

**Author's Note:**

> posted over on tumblr @forlornlyoptimistic. i take prompts. but nothing sad because ew.


End file.
